


Down So Low

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Based on a dream I had, Blood and Violence, Dark, Death, Detectives, Different Points of View, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, F/M, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Gunshot, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I'm down with the plot, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate moments, Informant BamBam, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, Points of View, Recon Jungkook, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slightly AU-ish, So sorry :(, Temporary Character Death, Triggers, Weird Plot Shit, harsh words, im sorry :(, mafia, platonic... smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one knew that Jungkook had a dirty secret that was kept to only himself.Everyone had always asked Jungkook why he would stay awake all night with no urge to sleep, but they knew something was wrong when both Jungkook and Jimin went missing.It was time to trace his behaviors and to where they both were when they saw a note in Jungkook's room about a Drug Cartel in Seoul.-based on a dream I've gotten--READ THE TAGS!!!-





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys!!!! B)  
> so if you've read the tags, the story includes violence and platonic relationships- which means there would be romance- but friendly-like and other things aside.
> 
>  
> 
> this is also something different that I have written and never thought about writing
> 
> hope you guys like it !!!  
> ❤ ❤ ❤

It was a Saturday night, BTS had finished recording one of their singles for their upcoming album in one of BigHit's studio and were about to leave when Jungkook solemnly says that he's going somewhere to meet up with a friend or so. Sure, everyone kept questioning to who the 'friend' was- but Jungkook didn't look like he wanted to comply with who they are so he stayed quiet.

They drove in their exclusive van all the way to their dormitory apartment and it was a silent ride with mostly everyone on their phone except for Jungkook. He found himself staring at the broad moon shining above, with all the bright stars glistening on the blue fabric.

When they arrived, everyone scattered to their rooms but Jungkook just brushed his teeth before heading out again, not saying a word. He went out to the cold breezy streets, hands in his suede colored hoodie. The sounds of cars were all that he heard. He breathed out foggily.

He arrived in the deepest part of Seoul, half an hour away from BTS's dorm, where the old wrecked buildings were with full of graffiti on them.

Jungkook's eyes lit when he saw BamBam standing against a car that was parked in front of a vandalized building with a phone held tightly in his hand.

Running towards him, with the air hitting him hard, BamBam noticed Jungkook and waved.

"Jungkook-ah, you actually came. I was about to go." BamBam had smug written all over his face as he stood in a posture, "You didn't tell anyone, didn't you? That you were coming here?"

Jungkook shook his head intensively as soon as he asked.

"Good." BamBam smiled, patting Jungkook's back, "Sorry, for making you walk all the way here in this weather. Fucking cold, right?"

Jungkook nodded but was quite confused about why he acted like this and cussed. He swore the last time he spoke to BamBam was at ISAC when the cheerful side of him that jokes a lot showed, but now... He didn't seem like it.

"Speak," BamBam formed a tiny grin that wasn't really visible in the night sky. He continues, "You're not always like this Jungkook-ah. Don't worry, I'll drive you home after this session."

"Right." Jungkook sighed until he heard tremendous sounds of gunfires, which made him jump. BamBam snickered at the thought of seeing Jungkook jolt up.

"Coward," BamBam clapped his hands, "Let's get going shall we?" He tilted his heads towards the building that stood in front of them which was where the sounds apparently came from.

"You're so formal, what changed you? Come on, I'm your close friend." Jungkook playfully pushed BamBam's arm as they both walked inside the wooden door entrance of the building at the same time.

"This is no joke, Jungkook. Were out of our idol costumes. It's either if you want to work in this drug cartel that also tinkers in weaponry which I suppose is highly dangerous and has you risking your life every single day... Or suffer the consequences since you've had signed the contract." BamBam says in one go, giving Jungkook a death glare before pulling his arm away from his grasp. BamBam looked away, lighting up a cig that was hiding in the pockets of his threadbare jacket.

"...Right." Jungkook gulped, repeating the word again while his heart was doing laps. He stared at BamBam who was leisurely taking a puff but looked away as soon as BamBam turned his head to face him. He swore he never saw Bambam like this, ever.

Jungkook and BamBam trotted through the dark hallway of the vandalized building that has glasses shattered on the floor. It was dark, pitch black and the only thing visible was BamBam's smoke- that made Jungkook's nose itch. Either way, Jungkook had to use his phone's flashlight to look-out. The sounds of gunfire echoed deafeningly in the confines of the hall, Jungkook felt his ears rang loudly than the ringtone of an old rotary dialed phone.

BamBam threw his cigarette on the floor after seeing Jungkook's maladjusted expression that settled on his face, stepping on it before acting like he didn't do anything, "Sorry about that, saw that you were about to choke or something, y'know there isn't much air here anyways." He chuckles, Jungkook doing the same.

They reached the end of the corridor where there was a door that was slightly opened, giving away light from inside. Jungkook heard the laughter of old men and the sound of pistols regenerating ammo. Jungkook quickly turned off his phone light and opened the door, greeted by men staring at both BamBam and him.

"BamBam, pleased to see you. Here for practice again, ay?" One of the men- who had a thick figure and a toothbrush mustache, a caliber gun held tightly in his big hands, asked as they walked towards Jungkook and Bambam. He looked like he was about ten centimeters taller than Jungkook and in his forties.

"Actually, yes. Yes, I am Junseo-shi." BamBam walked in bowing, Jungkook following him behind- bowing too with hands still inside his hoodie. Jungkook hoped no one had seen that he was tensing up, his shoulders shaking.

The room had no windows whatsoever, but it was really wide. It was a shooting range with 9 targets aligned on the wall opposite of Jungkook, it looked like that it was about five meters away and surprisingly hard to see. Each lane has a wooden table at the very front with a different selection of guns from a pocket pistol to- you know it- sniper rifles. it looked like the place was out of condition and the guns could all be stolen from somewhere. There was a cabinet full of ammo next to a long sofa that deeply terrified Jungkook, but he was the one that agreed to this, so- say no more.

"Who's that little punk friend of yours, hm Bam? A police officer, could he be?" The same man, who was so called- Junseo growled in a deeper voice, walking towards both Jungkook and BamBam with two other men behind him. The situation gave other men who are in the room attention, making them stop using their guns and now looking at both Jungkook and BamBam.

"Nah, he's just here for practice. He's Jungkook, the guy I told you about yesterday, Junseo-shi." BamBam replied in a high-spirited voice, acting like he knew how to handle the situation "About our conversation yesterday, I was wondering if you had a free lane saved for the both of us..." BamBam pouted his lips, staring bravely at Junseo. Jungkook just stood there, unable to speak while glaring at BamBam in puzzlement.

"A-Ah- yeah you did. Sorry." Junseo stuttered, flustered at BamBam's expression, he walked farther from BamBam with the two men scattering away to their business. Junseo continued to speak again, "Follow me, boys." He walked over to a free lane, grabbing a pistol, "So Jungkook, I've heard about you. I bet you're qualified enough to make him happy."

Jungkook tries to form a polite smile, "The same for me." He bowed again, BamBam turned around from seeing that, trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Yah, you bow too much." Junseo laughed, arching back but Jungkook just stayed quiet. Junseo saw Jungkook's face and stopped, "Alright, kid. So let's start off, use this caliber revolver as a head start." He gave Jungkook the revolver. 'Aigoo,' Jungkook mouthed, positioning the gun in his hands.

"So, Jungkook here has never used a gun before-" BamBam stated but was cut off by the thunderous sound of the revolver that Jungkook held. He shot at the target that was five meters away from him and the bullet went through the middle part of the target.

"Daebak." BamBam awed before he clapped his hands, "Yah, how'd you do that as your first time?"

"Talent, I guess." Jungkook shrugged, a smirk formed on his face.

"Rabbles. Shoot again, let's see if that wasn't just a coincidence." Junseo crossed his arms after scratching his mustache. Jungkook regenerated the gun easily before being in position again, he took aim at the red spot in the target and compensated for the wind. He pulled the trigger-

 

_**Pow!** _

 

And the bullet went through.

"What the... A revolver? Shooting through a target? Is this magic?" Junseo snatched the gun out of Jungkook's reach, "Jungkook, you're one top dog."

"Jungkook-ah, you're so cool." BamBam put his arms around Jungkook's shoulders.

"Wait, what about the other rifles you'd talked about?" Junseo spoke, grabbing a heavier, bigger gun.

"I think he's good enough already."

"That was just a revolver, doesn't do any good. If he's gonna be a recon, then he has to master the ways of having to assassinate first," Junseo says. Jungkook's eyes widen as Junseo immediately gave a UMP-45 to him. It was heavy, as he thought to himself. Junseo continues, "This is an assault rifle, once you pull the trigger- it'll shoot as many bullets as it could- so take note of that. It isn't like a sniper rifle- which would be the one that you're going to forever work with and is heavier."

"You do have a point."

"What? You thought that this was the heaviest thing in your entire life?" Junseo chuckled, "Jokes on you, boy."

"It's a UMP, doesn't do much. Not that heavy at all." Jungkook lies, adjusting it to the position with his broad shoulders.

Junseo just stood there, hands on his thick hips while nodding slowly at Jungkook, "You know, I'm starting to like you kid."

BamBam clapped, "Nice gun conversation, could stay here all day listening." He sarcastically remarked.

 

 

* * *

 

**==back at the dorm==**

 

Jimin waddled to the long sofa that sat in front of their huge LED television in the living room. He was in his pajamas with a bowl of popcorn that he carried around. He was freakishly happy considering the fact when they were recording for their Love Yourself; Tear album, everyone complimented his voice. He fell on the sofa before turning on the TV to binge watch.

Namjoon chuckled as he watches Jimin sit in a feminine position with the bowl of popcorn. "Cute," He mouthed before sitting next to him, "What're you watching?"

"Don't know." Jimin took a popcorn biting on it, "Probably some action dramas, they make me thrive."

"Nice. Nothing to do in this free day, guess I'll binge with you."

"Ay guys, have you seen Jungkook?" Hoseok asked unexpectedly in a loud tone as he walked into the room shirtless, but wore his Puma Sweatpants and flippers. Then there was a quiet vibe in the room.

"No, have you?" Jimin broke the silence, his happiness quickly stopped and his heart throbbed.

"Ah, he said that he was going out, I mean everyone needs at least some freedom in their lives-" Namjoon snapped his fingers, remembering what Jungkook had told them.

"He didn't come back home for more than three hours." Hoseok sat beside Namjoon, hands on his chest.

"Ay, don't worry. He'll come back." Namjoon says as the leader, as he focused watching the TV, "He's just out with his other friends, that's all."

"Right." Hoseok exhaled before continuing, "Ooh, is that Sherlock Holmes? Gimmie that popcorn, Jiminie, gimmie-gimmie."

"-Kay." Jimin silently says, giving the whole bowl to Hoseok. 'Don't worry,' Namjoon's saying occurred many times in Jimin's head. He missed Jungkook already and cares about him as a brother more than he does back, he had been going out with his friends for almost more than seven times this week and never coming back to their dorm for more than six hours. Everyone contemplated it and his recent doings. Jimin breathed in before speaking, "Don't you guys know that he's been doing this every single day, late at night?"

"Come on, I've been doing that too last month." Namjoon chuckled, "Don't worry about him, he came back anyways continuing our schedule."

"Hmm..." Jimin sighed, crossing his arms.

 

Little do they know, Jungkook was part of an illegal cartel for loans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was this so far? ❤ ❤  
> I really hoped you guys liked it, please kudos if this idea was good so far and comment your opinions and if you want to correct something.


	2. purplexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin follows Jungkook late at night, to see something very disturbing and should've stayed back in their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY I HAVEN’T UPDATED THIS FIC IN A VEEEERY LONG TIME- I made like more than four drafts of the second chapter thinking that they were all too horrible and spent the whole week contemplating life and had schoolwork but at the end, thankfully I chose this one ;( I hope you guys like it and that it is good enough ;~; waaa

_ 1:30 pm _

  
It has been a long day full of dance practice and all Jimin could feel was death. He was exhausted to the point where he would faint. Nonetheless, he was used to this sort of feeling- after all, he was a BTS member, which meant practice, practice, and practice.

Jimin laid down on the cold marble floor since everyone's currently having a half hour break before dancing again. Jimin was the only person in the choreography room, he basically didn't know where everyone went- not like he cared anyway. Jimin tightly shut his eyes before he felt his nose tingle from a sharp scent. A soapy-like scent.

"Yah, Jiminie-Hyung, you're already tired?" Jimin heard a deep voice coming towards him. Jimin fluttered his eyes open to see Jungkook next to him and quickly jerked his back up.

"You bet," Jimin tosses back, yawning.

Jungkook snickered in response. "Trust me- I'm more drained than you'll ever be."

But honestly, the fragrant scent did come from Jungkook, which was quite weird. They had been dancing for their upcoming comebacks for a very long time-the smell of sweat would be better in this timing- so he didn't trust Jungkook.

"Hah, no- you're not even sweaty." Jimin laughed for a second before going back to a poker face.

"Ever heard of taking a decent shower?"

"Ah, that makes much more sense," Jimin blinks, "But you know, we are going to start practicing again."

"We are, but only for an hour," Jungkook responded, laying down next to Jimin with his hands behind his head. It was a few seconds of silence before Jungkook spoke again, "...And then, we're finally going home, ah..."

"Yah then what's the point? I mean- you're gonna sweat again."  
  
"I would, hyung. And that means I'll have to shower again."

"Exactly- wait... Do you shower this much?" Jimin fake coughed before laughing again, “Well, it’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

"No, I just- I just felt like showering a lot today. Besides, I like showering- I like the scent of soap." Jungkook smirked. Jimin liked having a conversation with someone like this.

Both Jimin and Jungkook heard footsteps nearby, "I really feel like getting massaged right now, my back feels like hell." Taehyung suddenly jogged into the practice room, scratching his back, "Jungkook-ah, you're the best when it comes to massaging."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. Taehyung laid on his crossed legs next to him while he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles before gently putting his hands on Taehyung's shoulders then pressing it firmly. Taehyung arched up, "Ow- Ah... Yeah, yeah- that feels good," Taehyung groaned as he relaxed his shoulders a bit.

Jimin watched the situation in front of him and didn't know what to feel but pure disgust. Well, not necessarily disgusted but more like... Jealousy. He felt like he was about to combust any minute by now.

"Yah, Jungkook- could you do the same for me?" Jimin quickly positioned himself in front of Jungkook, facing the opposite direction of him.

"I-uh I guess," Jungkook says, surprised by Jimin’s sudden doing. He laid his hands on Jimin's shoulders while the other was on Taehyung's.

Jimin's lips curled up, "Ah... Yeah. Oh god." Jimin moaned, pleasingly.

Namjoon, on the other hand, was just watching Jungkook at the rear distance without saying a word - along with Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yoongi. But they moved to their business, later on, ignoring the groans coming from Jimin and Taehyung.

It was until Jimin heard Jungkook's phone rang. “Hold on guys, this is probably my mom,” Jungkook says, opening his phone. Jimin quickly looked at Jungkook's phone screen suspiciously for a second before he turned it off.

 _Daebak, why'd he turned it off quickly if that was his mother?_  Jimin asked himself, but then again- he saw something in the phone that would never be forgotten in his head.

All he saw was a message from someone and since Jungkook shoved his phone away really quick- he saw only one. It wrote,  _'Meet up in Seven Luck Casino. Make sure to be there five mins before 10 pm.'_

Yeah, “sure” it was his mother he texted, apparently asking their son about going to the casino late at night. Jimin's brain was struggling to keep up with the weight of this information from that single text and what to do with it.

"What was it about?" Taehyung asked, looking up at the younger man.

"Oh, it's just... My brother's out of town- yeah- not that important," Jungkook shrugged while scratching his ruffled hair.

_What the heck?_

"Ah, good that," Taehyung says.

"...Yeah," Jimin slowly whispered. He could see that Jungkook's pupils were shaking abruptly, and that was what Jimin found incomprehensible and even more due to the text he read.

Jungkook shook his head and stood up after putting his phone in the pockets of his ripped jeans.

“Yah, Jungkook- where ‘cha going?” Taehyung quickly asked in an undeniably loud voice, looking up at Jungkook.

“The bathroom, enjoy yourselves,” Jungkook says in a husky-like voice before he disappears into the hallway.

“Aigoo, don’t you think he went to the bathroom multiple times already this hour?” Taehyung uttered, right after Jungkook was gone, Taehyung continued again, “I’m slightly worried about him, is he stressed? Sick? I’m not sure- he wasn’t even eating regularly since last week and missed both breakfast and dinner.”

Jimin let out a shaky breath, he felt really devastated by the thought of their youngest member, but after reading the single message. Jimin felt like a fool. 

 

 

* * *

 

_ 9:30 pm _

 

  
Jimin sat on the sofa, drinking a can of coke which was his fifth one now. He was apparently watching a two hour documentary about cats.

"Did you know? A group of cats is called a clowder." The TV spoke.

"Hah... Clowder." Jimin burped, giggling later on but there was something that caught his eyes so suddenly. Jungkook rushed towards the front door, forcing himself to put on shoes.

"Going out for a moment, I’ll be back soon," Jungkook says quickly. Jimin could hear the panting in his voice and that he was out of breath, although he just ran from his bedroom which was the closest to the living room.

Jimin saw that Jungkook had no emotion on his face whatsoever when he turned around to wear a beanie that was hung on the hat rack right next to their front door. Jimin watched him go out.

And that’s when he remembered. ‘ _Casino.’_ Jimin thought.

"Jungkook- wait!" Jimin jumped from the sofa to open the door, but when he looked around the apartment corridor, there was no trace of Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, out every single day late at night- does he have a secret significant other we should be knowing about?" Yoongi questioned with a mug of hot chocolate on his hands, the scent outpouring the air. He walked behind Jimin- staring at the door too for a brief moment before he walked away.

Jimin wore his sneakers, putting it on in front of the front door- not knowing Yoongi staring at him from behind. Jimin wanted to know what Jungkook was up to, ‘ _Casino...?’_ Jimin thought in his head once more again. Was he making his own money every single day? Did he do this sort of thing every single night? Jimin needed to know the answer, even though there aren't any proofs except for that one text. Jimin opened the door but was stopped by Yoongi who yanked his arms back to the living room.

“What’re you doing?” Yoongi asks in a tone, his hands still on Jimin’s arms while the other hand still held tightly on his mug.

“Ah- um, following Jungkook, to see what he’s up to, you know- about the- uh- significant other and all,” Jimin lied, he wasn’t a good liar but at-least he tried. Yoongi then lets go of his reach from Jimin's arm. 

“Take me with you Jimin,” Taehyung says unexpectedly behind Yoongi, laughing as if he were saying it as a joke, but Jimin didn't feel like having a good ol' laugh because he was being serious. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin didn't care if he only wore a sweatshirt and skin-tight jeans, but outside, running through the freezing wind- he wanted to see what Jungkook was up to.

The city lights dwindled to a smattering of stubborn night owls as Jimin stood in front of the building that was supposed to be Seven Luck Casino because of the bold sign on it.

Jimin opened the door that led to the bottom of the casino and was stopped by two guards wearing tuxedos and earpieces. Both guards stood far and wide next to the front door, opposite of each other. They placed their hands on Jimin’s chest, one of them grunting out, "What’s your purpose?"

"To um- gamble, I guess," Jimin says, trying to push the arms away from him.

"In that?" Both guards laughed, one of them pointing at Jimin's outfit. Jimin has had enough. He pushed both of their arms away from him, running into the bright hallway of the building.

"Hey- HEY! Come back here! We need to see your ID card!" One of the male guards shouted behind Jimin, but his volume decreases due to the loud jazz music inside.

"Idiots. I'm old enough to be here and a freaking idol for god's sake," Jimin panted after running far away from them. It wasn't his fault he looked really young and every so often unnoticeable in public.

Jimin was the only casual looking person inside- and possibly the one with uncombed hair and a face without make-up. Indeed, this was a five rated Casino which meant formal attires and such, but nonetheless- the point of why he came here was that he needed to look for Jungkook and to start asking. Walking around the Casino, Jimin couldn't find Jungkook anywhere. The place was packed and smelt of liquor. It was blasting; the sounds of people laughing, the sounds of glass clenching with each other, the sounds of jackpots and tokens. Jimin sighed.

"Weird, then if Jungkook's not here then... What the heck am I doing here for?" Jimin whispers to himself. He was planning to go home. Ignoring the tremendous sounds surrounding him. He crossed his arms, slanting his back against the wall next to a decorated black wooden door. Jimin was in a corridor full of reserved VIP game rooms- which he knew was flamingly expensive.

“I guess I’ll just go back home,“ Jimin opens his phone to look at the time as it was 10:55 PM.

It was until he saw a familiar face.

Jungkook.

He walked right past Jimin without noticing him- inside the VIP room. “J-Jungkook-ah!” Jimin says alarmingly as he opened the door but to his surprises, it was locked and it was too late. It was a VIP room that only had access to a card scan- and Jungkook had one.

“How in the world- since when did Jungkook get a VIP card?” Jimin asked himself, not knowing that he said it out loud. His face was full of shock, the cards were probably about 35,000 WON and were the price of four of their albums. Jimin thought that someone must've given it to him, but didn't care that very much until he heard someone speak inside the VIP room.

“You hear that?”

Jimin jolted upwards, quickly hid his mouth under his hands. He didn't know why but he chose to stay and listen- it's as if someone was controlling him, but in reality, he really wanted to go home. Jimin's heart paced quickly. He stood about an inch next to the door, with the urge to know more and why Jungkook was here late at night. He needed to know what caused the change in Jungkook.

“That’s probably nothing, sir. Here is your Heroins." 

“Well, I guess it’s something. Thanks for these. Here’s your assigned place and 80,000 WON.”

“Good. I’ll be sure to be there right away.”

Jimin bulged his eyes, he knew that was Jungkook speaking- he was talking to somehow, what sounded like a middle-aged man.

“Right away? You have a crap for a brain, don’t you? Tomorrow. He always comes out of that club after eight on Wednesdays."

“Jesus, I know.”

“So act like it."

Jimin stared at the door for a while- not hearing any more conversations. But what Jimin had heard outraged him. Jimin can't seem to keep all of the information in his head. When he listened, there was a sudden change to Jungkook's bunny personality and sure, Jungkook did go out to meet a 'friend' who sounds like a man in his 50s.

But the thing that forever will shock Jimin was - his short theory was right- he was indeed getting loans... For some type of 'drug' that what Jimin had recalled was surely Heroin. Through the process of thinking, Jimin didn’t see the door handle turning.

"J-Jimin? What’re you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, again... (ˇ3ˇ)  
> Thank you so much for reading this, please comment if there are any mistakes whatsoever- or your opinions and recommendations on this story! mwah <3


	3. already seen

 

Jimin didn’t know what to do in this situation- whether it was to just stand there awkwardly or to horribly lash out at Jungkook in public. Jungkook stared at Jimin, sending chills down his spine.

“Jimin, why are you here? H-how on Earth did you know I was here?” Jungkook asks while stuttering in a worried tone, his pupils were vividly shaking.

“I-I…” Jimin says- scratch that, he didn’t even know what to say.

“Don’t tell me you’ve listened to everything, Jimin,” Jungkook begged, “Please, just please don’t tell anyone what you heard.”

“You think I would do what you tell me? Were you getting illegal loans that were traded for drugs? Were you doing this every single day? Where the fuck did you get Heroin here in Korea? Fucking get lost," Jimin says without contempt. And that was the last final thing Jimin had said to Jungkook with teary eyes before leaving him in the casino.

“Jimin-ah…” Jimin heard Jungkook say slowly behind him, but his voice trails off as Jimin walks away.

Walking home was a worry for Jimin, melancholy seeped into his brain with Jungkook's conversation, stuck in his head like syrup.

Despite all, he just wanted to go sleep and ignore everything that's punching him mentally. He had torn eyes walking through the streets, and people passed by- looking at him with discomfort. 

He reached the apartment afterward, walking into the beautifully designed entrance trying to find the lift. Once he was inside the lift, he pressed the buttons to go to his dormitory's floor countless of times- ignoring the stares he had gotten by other people who were surrounding him once again.

"Uh, sir- you already pressed the button-" 

But the lift has already reached his floor and instead for apologizing and bow to the older man- Jimin left.

Jimin opened the dormitory’s front door with a nauseated expression. All the lights were off, curtains tightly closed, and Jimin could tell everyone was already asleep in their bedroom.

He went home before Jungkook and wanted to sleep to endure all the things that happened earlier today. He couldn’t imagine why Jungkook would keep all this a secret. It could potentially ruin his life too. Heroin was hard to acquire in Korea since it was rare. It must’ve been really expensive. So the question that lays in Jimin head was, ‘ _How on Earth did he get Heroin?’_ But that wasn’t all.

Sighing, Jimin walked to his shared bedroom with Hoseok and found him already sleeping in bed. He was grateful he shared a room with Hoseok considering he’s a deep sleeper and would fall asleep “instantly” when he gets into bed.

Jimin changed into his sleeping attire before adjusting himself comfortably on his bed. The truth is, Jimin had a very rough time going to sleep but that was mostly because of the incident. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Jimin slept fitfully for a few hours, tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. He finally fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been more than five days or so since Jimin had spoken to Jungkook aside from dance practices which were usually, “You’re a beat faster,” or “You’re too slow.” But nothing else aside. Even everyone in Bangtan knew something was wrong when they found out that Jimin was quiet over time.  Jimin didn’t even tell anyone what happened.

Jimin would check Jungkook’s phone every now and then when Jungkook leaves it on the living room’s couch for instance, but there would be no sign of ‘weird’ messaging just like the one he saw before. It would be possible if Jungkook deleted the messages before leaving his phone. _That scallywag._

It was a new day, Jimin wakes up to his alarm blasting. He turns to the bed beside him to see that Hoseok was gone but left a blue post-it note clearly on the bed. Jimin grabbed it and read it,  _‘Jimin- OwO, Namjoon, Yoongi, Seokjin and I are going out for an early grocery shopping, you know how long the traffic would be at afternoons.’_ Jimin snickers under his throat from the note, he loves the enthusiasm from it.

Rain fell against the window of the dormitory. Jimin didn’t know what to feel but just warmness heating him inside.

Warmth in a cold rainy day.

He looked at his reflection in the window pane and sighed to himself when he felt his stomach rumbling.

Jimin walked to the kitchen, quickly making his own cereal before sitting on the kitchen island. Chewing on some cheerio’s, Jimin felt that Jungkook’s presence walked into the kitchen.

Jungkook did make his way to the kitchen island, not saying a word to Jimin. Jimin ignores him either way, peacefully taking a spoonful of cereal.

It was until Jungkook’s phone accidentally fell on the floor without himself knowing when he walked out of the kitchen.

 Jimin’s eyes slowly darted to the phone- mouth open wide, with his spoon that he held falling on the milk, splashing it everywhere on the counter.

Gulping, he grabbed Jungkook’s phone and shoved it into the pockets of his sweatpants faster than lightning. He quickly dumped his cereal on the kitchen sink as an excuse for not finishing his food and walked to his bedroom acting like nothing had happened but obviously, everything did.

When Jimin closed his bedroom door and didn’t want to lock it because he knew Jungkook would be suspicious. He did watch crime and action movies in his free time.

He opened the phone and quickly went to the messaging app Jungkook would normally use, and this time, he didn’t delete any of his messages because in front of Jimin’s eyes laid 2 unread messages from an ‘unknown number’.

Jimin opened the conversation without contempt and read it from the very top, it turns out that Jungkook just started speaking to this person as a new contact, so there weren't that many messages.

 

_Did your mother hate you?_

_7:48 AM read_

_Well, she got fat and stuff yknow_

_7:48 AM_

 

 

_rip- also im like planning to get breakfast but Jimin's like right in the room_

_7:55 AM read_

 

_Oh, that bastard?_

_7:55 AM_

 

_Well he’s not a bastard*, he’s actually pretty nice and has decent parents_

_7:56 AM read_

 

_He was the one that listened to you and Shinwu’s conversation right?_

_7:56 AM_

 

_Yeah, but he didn’t do anything about it_

_7:56 AM read_

 

_Ehhhhh??? Yah, what do you mean?_

  _7:56 AM_

 

_Brb need to get something_

_7:59 AM read_

 

_I'm sure BamBam would be ok with that_

_7:59 AM_

 

_But what do u mean by he didn’t tell anything_

_7:59 AM_

 

_Jungkook?_

_8:01_   _AM_

 

_Jungkook?_

_8:05 AM_

 

Jimin dropped the phone on his lap and put his hands on his forehead that was currently aching. He squinted his eyes in confusion and groaned simultaneously.

“Ugh, why do I even care…” Jimin sighs to himself. Jimin has so many different thoughts swiveling around his head- whether if it was the so-called ‘Shiwu’ who Jimin thinks that was the apparent name for the man that Jungkook spoke to- nevertheless, all the information was too much to handle.

 Jimin shook his head once again, he felt like he was invading someone's privacy and ruining their life, but he has to know. He just has to. But then-

_Bambam._

“That’s right, BamBam is there,” Jimin whispers to himself, clicking his fingers together.

He opened the phone again to reread the following messages and it turned out that his name was indeed there. It was when a not-so-clever light switch turned on in Jimin’s brain a little too fast. He hovered his fingers above the keyboard section, he didn’t know what he was doing but he sure couldn’t control himself.

 

_I'm back_

_8:10 AM_

 

_Also about bambam_

_8:10 AM_

 

_What do you think he's doing right now?_

_8:10 AM_

 

And that was when everything had combined and answered Jimin’s curiosity voyage once he earned a new notification.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit, where the fuck is my phone?” Jungkook cussed while asking himself, hands checking under all of his pockets, which his phone wasn’t in any. He felt that his chest was going to burn with gasoline, which almost happened to him once- kind-of.

It had been the first and last time for Jungkook to cuss in the dormitory, no one in BTS knew that Jungkook cursed a lot when each member wasn't around- and he wants to keep it this way to maintain a stronger reputation for himself.

Jungkook quickly went back to the kitchen, scanning everywhere. He was in a middle of a conversation with one of his recon friends, Jihee whom he hadn't added yet as a contact because he knew if there would be someone snooping on his phone, he has to delete every single message and the contact number. Like Jimin.

But then realization hits him. Jungkook's heart pace went faster than overboard when he had realized that he didn’t delete any of the messages that he texted before with. It was sure a bad idea putting a phone on the back pockets of yoga pants.

Walking around the kitchen, he had his arms around his head stressfully, he sure looked silent on the outside but inside- he was furiously panicking to death- until something caught his eyes.

There was a thick puddle of milk on the metal kitchen sink with a bowl upside down with tiny yellow cheerios surrounding it, whoever did this must’ve been in a rush and didn’t finish their breakfast- Jungkook thought.

Jungkook suddenly heard shuffling of feet in the marble floor- he knew it was Taehyung because he would always be the one that would wear socks in the dormitory. He felt more comfortable now that Taehyung was in the same room as him.

“Jungkook-ah, you look confused,” Taehyung says behind him- opening the fridge.

“It’s because I am. Have you seen my phone?”

“I’m not sure if I have but, when was the last time you’ve used it?” 

“I don’t know, I always open my phone first thing in the morning.”

“And..? You bring your phone everywhere with you right?” Taehyung walks to the kitchen sink, staring at it, “also, who made this mess?”

“Jimin I think…” Jungkook says, but his voice fades slowly into a sharp whisper, “Oh I see. Thanks, Tae."

Of course, it was him. It just has to be him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

That night, everyone in bangtan agreed to have a dinner in an exclusive Sushi Place close to their apartment. Their manager, Sejin, afforded a private room for them to enjoy their meal in the restaurant, so he was- of course- going with them.

It was also finally the day Jungkook was free, but he didn't look very keen on coming- same with Jimin either. They were both forced to go. Either way, they both did work really hard for the album which also included the with the dance practices they did for the songs so, it was what it was.

When they arrived, they went to their private room and was greeted by a waitress who gave them free cups of Sake which all of the members and Sejin all cheered together for. There were bulbs dangling down the ceiling creating an aesthetic yellow hue in the room, which looked like it could fall off any moment if someone’s not careful.

“Bang Bangtan!” Everyone cheered before drinking the alcohol. It was until everything was disrupted by a nearby storm.

“Really, it’s raining again?” Hoseok asks in a tone looking outside the glass-paned window that was before covered by traditional curtains.

“Yeah, I guess,” Seokjin answers too fast.

“That was a metaphorical question.”

“Whatever.”

“Guys, let’s just enjoy tonight,” Namjoon jumped in the conversation- that was building up into an argument, “First of all, let’s all be grateful that Sejin bought all of this for us, including this private room.”

Everyone clapped as if they were in an award show.

“Yeah! Go Sejin!” Taehyung shouted, his fists punched in the air almost knocking the whole rectangular table that they all sat on. The bulbs that were on the ceiling were dangling more.

“Slow down Taehyung,” Sejin says in an undeniably serious voice before he continues, “Anyways, I wanna say that Bang PD Nim didn’t have the chance to come considering he was busy but hey, we're all here.”

“Yeah!” Everyone shouted at once, aside from Jimin and Jungkook- who were the only left ones not participated in this. They both sat on the opposite ends of the table, glaring at each other

“…Hey guys, I’m thinking of getting some sushi at the bar why don’t we all go-” Hoseok gushed all of a sudden.

“We could just order one right here.” Yoongi talked over him.

“True… But hey, the faster the better, huh?”

“No, that would be a waste for Sejin to buy this room, wouldn’t it?” Namjoon blurted out, grabbing the menu in front of them. Hoseok sighed, resting himself uncomfortably on the chair.

Jimin on the other hand- he still had Jungkook's phone with him and still didn't give it back, other than the fact that Jungkook already knows that Jimin stole it.

"Hey, you know what? Let's all go to the Sushi Bar," Yoongi proceeded to say after a few seconds of silence with everyone staring at their menu course.

"What?" Sejin asked looking up, “What’d you say?”

“Let’s just go to the sushi bar.”

“Eh, what made you change your mind?” Hoseok asked, jumping in but was slightly excited considering his plan was working.

"Well, J-Hope’s right, we are gonna have a concert which means practice the next day, I mean- the whole day, wouldn't it?"

“Well, okay,”

“I’ll just stay… I’m gonna use the menu and see who gets the order the quickest,” Jimin says in a pianissimo-like voice while opening the menu.

“Same,” Jungkook yawned, not taking his eyes off Jimin. Jimin glared back for a millisecond before turning away, he felt almost a prick of confusion.

“Childish. Just come with us,” Namjoon says.

“We are just tired, you guys go ahead,” Jungkook finally replied.

Jimin’s heart almost skipped a beat. _We?_

Hoseok stood from his seat with everyone else but aside from Jungkook and Jimin. Jimin yawns, opening the menu once everyone had left, except for Jungkook. He flipped to each page slowly. Something was wrong when he sensed that Jungkook sat next to him.

“So, what are you going to order?” Jungkook unexpectedly leered as he formed a smile on his face. Jimin slightly jumped but acted like nothing happened and calmly made his gaze towards Jungkook who was currently opening his menu to the same page Jimin was in.

“Don’t know, I might try the exclusive maguro.”

“Exclusive?” Jimin heard Jungkook laugh, “It’s just fifty percent off, you could get these at our local convenience store.”

“Exactly,” Jimin says, his cheeks pink now. It made him warm just talking to Jungkook, it had been weeks since they've actually maintained a conversation together. They both check the menu. Jimin thought that this was so sudden, Jungkook was talking to him after a long break of not socializing but the reason is, why? 

Jimin remembered about Jungkook’s phone so suddenly and felt once again like several chunks of ice had been hammered through his ears and into his brain.

”What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked seeing the expression on Jimin’s face.

Whatever Jungkook’s intentions were, Jimin thought that he had forgotten all about his phone and has been brainwashed or so. Jimin then replies, ”Nothing... What’re you planning to get?”

”I’ll try the hitsumabushi, looks good right?” Jungkook says, pointing at the image of a soup with a meat-based broth and garnished with scallions and a soy sauce–marinated egg. Oh boy, Jimin’s stomach was grumbling. Jimin was too busy looking at the image that he didn’t realize that Jungkook’s sat even closer to him, his sleeve against Jimin's.

 

”...I guess I might as well try that too.”

”Alright,” Jungkook responded, pressing a rectangular button on the table that allows waitresses to come and take the orders, it made a loud bouncy sound.

”You look pretty decent,” Jimin swore that he felt his tongue and lips move by themselves, he doesn’t know whether it was the sake shot that took over him.

”You do too,” Jungkook says in a slight aroused tone.

Jimin has had it, he felt anxiousness rising up inside of him. He felt something funny in his gut, that this wasn’t right, so he quickly made up a reason to just leave because was frustrated; anxious to stay and continue the conversation.

"M-my bladder's full, I need to go to the washroom," Jimin stood up and walked straight to the bathroom out in the corridors.

After urinating, Jimin washed his hands. He was the only one in the male’s bathroom stalls but didn’t really care about it that much, until the bathroom door slowly creaked opened and to Jimin’s surprises, it was Jungkook, but he didn’t want to use the stall at all, he just stared at Jimin while blocking the doorway. 

”What do you want? Why’re you like this, Jungkook?" Jimin asks him, trying to walk past him.

”Come with me.”

”Huh, what?” Jimin says looking at Jungkook’s reflection in the bathroom mirror, until Jungkook walked closer to him, grabbing his wrists, pulling him to where he was going.“Hey! Jungkook, w-what the heck?” Jimin stutters but Jungkook’s reach was too strong. Jungkook pulled Jimin out of the Sushi restaurant building, walking down the stairs, pulling him into an empty alley.

It was breezy and slightly foggy outside, a temperature of fifteen degrees Celsius in Seoul. All Jimin wore was a thin layer of ocean wave sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, but Jungkook was already prepared with a bomber jacket and khakis.

"Oi! What are you doing-" 

“How much do you know?” Jungkook cut Jimin's line, pushing him onto the nearest brick wall- but gently.

”Argh, I... I... I don’t know what you're talking about,” Jimin replies but a little too fast, he continues again- pulling his hand out finally from Jungkook's grab and walking farther away from him and the wall, "Why the heck are we here? Everyone's gonna look for us."

Sounds of crickets filled the silence. Jungkook glared at Jimin. "You have my phone."

"W-what? How'd you know-"

"I mean, isn't it obvious? You're always so quiet around me like you knew something was up."

"Well I mean, I did hear about the heroin at all,"

"Shh." Jungkook closed Jimin's mouth with his hand, "Police."

There was a police car that just passed the alley, with the windows half down, it looked like they were out for a look-out at night, just scanning around the city to see if it's safe or not. Once it was gone, Jungkook looks at Jimin, "-Right, continue."

"I uh, if you want your phone back you could've just said so."

Jungkook sniggers. "Well then, give me my phone back Jimin."

"U-um, yeah okay," Jimin stutters. His backs were straight although his knees were trembling under his sweatpants. Jimin quickly scavenged his the pockets of his sweatpants and felt a rough texture of a cuboid-right that was Jungkook's phone cover. With no hesitation, he grabbed it and gave it to Jungkook immediately, "So, are you letting me go or what?"

"What is this?" Jungkook snapped, opening his phone. Jimin stood right next to Jungkook to see.

Panic jumped in Jimin's veins. It was his conversation with the 'unknown number'. Jimin forgotten he even had a conversation with him since the beginning. Jimin did remember he continued the conversation to retrieve information but the worse part is, why even give Jungkook the phone if he was going to see all of that. Jimin wanted to slap himself hard, twice. This wasn't the right choice.

"Right..." Jimin babbles, "Look, you have the phone now- can't I just go?" 

"So this is how much you know and I wonder why you've just kept quiet this whole week." 

"I was afraid if you would get in trouble Jungkook. I care about you."

"...Eh?" Jungkook asks, lowering his voice level.

"Look, you're like a brother to me, and telling this to other people means giving away your life. You know how everyone else is, Namjoon, Yoongi and our hyungs, they-they would be slapping you hard if I told them everything and would probably be at the police station by now," Jimin shrugs looking at the peaceful view of the moon, not knowing the situation in front of him, "I may know a lot based on the chat with this... So-called 'Jihee'." Jimin points on the phone Jungkook held.

"Jimin, I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I- hey watch out!" Jimin grabbed Jungkook's sleeve when he heard gunshots in the distance.

"Jungkook-ah!" Jimin heard a man's voice. 

"Hide. Now." Jungkook quickly looked at Jimin. Jimin doesn't know what to do but to follow his order, he ran behind a curved wall and watched the situation.

His heart was pumping, doing push-ups here and there. Jimin's breathing became much more unusual. Jimin doesn't know what's going on but after hearing the sound of a gunshot, he felt like a baby. He wanted to cry right there where he stood, he doesn't know what's going on- or why he's even in this situation with Jungkook, moreover, Jimin doesn't even know why Jungkook acted all fine.

"Jungkook, we've been looking for you," It sounded like the same man from the past week, he walked closer to Jungkook, with a man beside him. He was tall, had a nice build but he looked like in his forties. while the other had dyed silver hair and looked the same age as Jimin. They both wore- what Jimin thought was a fancy suit, the ones for fancy parties specifically.

"Oh, what's up Shinwu, BamBam," Jungkook says, hands tightly on his phone while his other, inside his thick jacket. Jimin closed his mouth, he was deeply focused on the conversation.

"Tracked to where you were, you need to come with us." Shinwu, the tall man spoke.

"Why so sudden?"

"The boss needs you, it's an emergency Jungkook-ah." BamBam punched Jungkook in the arm playfully, "We're heading to the safe house."

"Now? Jesus," Jungkook looked behind him, supposing he was looking for Jimin. He then turned around back to both BamBam and Shinwu.

"Jihee's in the car," BamBam smiled, "If you missed him or something."

"Reprobate, BamBam." Shinwu glared at BamBam stiffly.

"Sorry, commander- I was sure full of myself, wasn't I?" 

"Just shut up for once you dog," Jungkook rolled his eyes before the three of them walked away from the alley.

"Chunghoon's nowhere to be found, still," Shinwu sighed, "Been investigating, going through Gwangju recently- he's still not there. That tight motherfucker." Then his voice trails off, signaling Jimin that they were already gone.

Really? Was Jungkook going to leave him alone like this in the alley? Jimin had no clue where this place was and wasn't sure how he was going back to the restaurant. Jimin just stood there in the cold, still behind the curved wall. It was until Jimin heard his phone beeped. A new notification alerted Jimin awake, it was from Jungkook- he probably figured how to message Jimin once he got his phone back.

 

_(pinned map)_

_7:45 PM_

 

_here's the way, to go back to that sushi place_

_7:45 PM_

 

_sorry, I just left you there alone lmao_

_7:45 PM_

 

_anyways, thanks Jimin- for keeping this all of this a secret, just promise me. It's only for the both of us :)_

_7:45 PM_

 

_I'll tell you everything later_

_7:46 PM_

 

Jimin felt warmness blooming inside, even though it was decently cold- he had Jungkook on the other side of his phone to cheer him up. His cheeks were pink, he sighed. Today was another weird day for both him and Jungkook. Jimin opened the map and followed it to go back to the sushi restaurant. He can't wait to yet, lie and explain everything with a fake reasoning. On the way, Jimin opened his phone to text Jungkook back.

 

_k lol you ass_

_7:47 PM read_

  

Jimin quickly closed his phone and put it deep inside the pockets of his sweatpants. He sighed, could this day get even more complicated?

Maybe. Especially the Chunghoon bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bas·tard  
> ˈbastərd  
> noun  
> 1.a person born of parents not married to each other.  
> 2\. an insult
> 
> just so if you guys were contemplating life reading this story hahahaha  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading ❤ ❤ ❤  
> Please comment if there were any mistakes made and your opinions too :))


End file.
